Dreamer
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Dream has an encounter with the Doctor when she's 8. Since then, he's been popping in and out of her life. And it all leads up to the most important moment in her life: Her 20th birthday. *One-shot*


**Okay, hello.**

**I wrote this after ATM. I needed medicine and I tried writing about how Oswin would become the new companion and help him through his rough time but…this was written. It's defiantly not the best thing in the world; I was crying while writing this because of the aftermath of The Angels Take Manhattan, so I couldn't really control myself.**

**Now I understand that Dream keeps alternating between Mum and Mother and it was nine pages long on my Doc so I really didn't want to go back and change it. Sorry!  
**

**Have a good time reading!**

_Italics- Dream's notebook and thoughts_

* * *

_July, 7__th__, 2013_

_8:34 pm_

Dream sat in her blue bedroom eating some chips and wrote in her new red notebook that she had gotten for her 8th birthday. She munched on the crispy chips while she wrote down her idea for a story in the big red spiral. She wrote -scribbled if you like- a little short story about her friend Yoko. Yoko lived on another planet with sea-like creatures and coral colored houses that were open always, for theft didn't exist on that very planet.

Yoko was yet to discover she was from an ancient warrior tribe called The Thorn tribe. She had magical powers that could heal, hurt and most of all, take you back in time.

Dream puffed out a breath, sending her brown bangs flying. She finished up scribbling the last few sentences of her short story. _'As Yoko turned the magical watch back to her own time, it stopped. She woke up in bed on her bed on earth. Had it all been a dream?'_

Satisfied with her ending she threw the empty fast-food box towards her trash can. She put her pencil behind her ear and closed her notebook. She sighed and wandered through her thoughts for a moment.

"Wish I could have an adventure." She wished.

As she hummed and packed up for the next school day, an unusual whirring noise came from her backyard. She dropped her bag and ran towards the window.

And there sat a giant blue telephone box.

She rushed out her door and down the stairs. She skidded down the wooden hallways of her house until she saw the entrance to the backyard. She ran towards it and opened the two doors.

She looked up at the big blue box and nearly fainted at the sight of it. It was mysterious, it looked as if it was alive and…occupied?

Dream could tell it had already been many adventures already. She circled the box and giggled. She pushed the doors open, and a puff of smoke came out. She coughed and whipped her hand around to clear the smoke.

"No! No! NO!" A man yelled. Dream ran in and saw a man with floppy brown hair and giant green eyes. She watched as he ran around a small…console and flip switches and press buttons while muttering some inaudible words.

"Hello?" she asked in a small voice. He stopped dancing around the console and raised an eyebrow.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"May, I ask who you are?" Dream asked after a moment of silence.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask someone your name without introducing yourself first?" He asked.

"Right, sorry Mister." She said. She ran up to him and smiled brightly.

"I'm Dream." She introduced herself.

"Just… Dream?" He asked. She nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, Dreamer, you can call me the Doctor." He said looking back at the controls. Dream gave herself the moment to look around, but she could see nothing through the fog of white smoke. She coughed and waved her hand again.

"May I ask," She coughed. "What are you doing in my backyard? And call me Dream!" She asked the Doctor.

"I don't know, I was trying to head to London 2013 to visit…a friend of mine." He said. She quickly took notice of his hesitation.

"A friend?" She asked. The Doctor looked back at her with a plain face. She giggled shyly and put her hand to her mouth.

"Okay, more than a friend." The Doctor said and rushed to take a look of where he is.

He grunted as he spotted the giant house in front of him. He then took a quick notice of the old swing set in front of the house. His eyes softened as he remembered the memories of his dear redhead.

"Where do you live? Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor asked.

"No, England Doctor. The old house that's been banded for years is now mine and my mum's." Dream explained.

The Doctor walked inside without hesitation and almost cried at the sight. It was in fact what he thought it was.

The Pond residence.

Amelia Pond, the seven-year-old. The girl who waited, had spent some time of her life here waiting for the odd man with the blue box. It was now occupied with another young child.

"Doctor!" Dream yelled.

"How long have you lived here?" The Doctor asked. Dream plopped down on the ground next to him. She was out of breath and tired from staying up past her bed time. She took a deep breath.

"Ever since I was born, Doctor." She answered.

"Why chose this place, Dreamer?" The Doctor asked. Dream rolled her eyes and smiled.

"My mum is a little nut. She loves old things," Dream said. The Doctor nodded and took a seat at the couch.

"Mum also said this house held stories of fun and mystery from the old people that lived here." Dream said plopped onto the couch.

"Who is your mum, Dreamer?" He asked.

"Now, Doctor, mummy told me not to tell strangers her name. Even close friends actually." Dream explained.

"Curious." The Doctor muttered. The Doctor stood up and turned to leave. Dream frowned and ran up to him and grabbed his tweed jacket.

"Aren't you going to stay for tea?" Dream asked.

The Doctor looked down into her big brown eyes. They looked familiar, he felt as if her known her forever. He shook his head.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." He muttered.

Dream's lips fell down. She let go of his jacket and he quickly rushed out and back into the big blue box. She closed her eyes and wished that it didn't happen. That maybe he would come back just for a little bit of tea and cookies.

She heard the whirring noise once again. She opened her eyes and saw nothing left of the odd man and no trace of a broken machine.

Dream almost laughed at herself.

"Maybe I was imaging." She guessed. She then spotted something in the doorway of the entrance to the backyard. She ran over to the door and picked it up. It was clear and green and it looked other-worldly.

"Maybe not."

* * *

'_When he left, he left a girl with brunette hair wondering why he had showed up in the first place. She wasn't even sure if he was real! But he felt real and seemed human…if that's possible. It had been 5 years since she left and she was a teenager now, and not a day passes by she doesn't think about him. But there's one thing she asks herself._

"_Will he come back?"'_

After her mum read that little fable about the Doctor and blue box. She had sent her daughter to a private school for troubled teens. Dream didn't think it was fair. She had explained why she had written it, yelled about how it wasn't completely true, but in the end her mum had sent her to the school for troubled boys and girls.

Dream closed her red notebook which was slightly battered now, and leaned against the bathroom wall waiting for the knock on the window. Even though she didn't like doing that much dirty work, her school was a prison. And school didn't hold her back from discovering new things.

A small knock came from the window and a yelp. She quickly opened the window and threw her bag at the boy in front of her.

"Shut up, stupid face." She whispered and climbed through the small window. She jumped down from the window and landed softly on the dirt.

"How do you that?" He whispered.

"Shut up Aster!" She yelled half-whispered at him. She picked up her school bag and peeked over the bushes. She looked both ways before grabbing Aster's hand and running to the parking lot.

"This is a bad idea!" He muttered. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She slid underneath a red car Aster shakily pulled back.

"Bad idea!" He repeated. She stopped grinning and pulled him underneath the car. The clicking of heels against the dirty cement ground was echoing throughout the parking lot. Soon it faded out and Aster and Dream climbed out.

"That was a professor!" Aster exclaimed. Dream pulled out the sonic, she called, she had found the day her Doctor left. She pointed it at the car lock and it opened up with a spark.

Aster looked at her curiously, after knowing her for three years; he still couldn't get use to her tricks and gadgets. The both jumped into the car and she started it up.

"Wait, we don't know how to drive!" Aster yelled. Dream grinned evilly.

"Who flew the helicopter on top of the school building?" Dream asked.

And they took off.

As Dream rushed down the streets in the night, a whirring sound came through the open windows. She looked behind her and saw no cops or teachers. She felt Aster pull her shirt and scream.

She looked back and saw the little blue box.

She turned the car right past the box and it came to a stop, thankfully not hitting anything. She jumped out of the car and gazed upon the blue box that she found in her backward. She circled it like she did when she was little and almost screamed.

"Hello!" The Doctor exclaimed. He looked around and he clenched his teeth together.

"Uh-oh." He said through his teeth.

"It's you!" Dream exclaimed. The Doctor stared at her then put his hand son his hips and leaned against the doorway.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"It's me! The little girl in the banded house! Well I did until my mum sent me to a troubled teen's school…" Dream found herself rambling towards the man. She had only ever met him once and it was a short encounter. Why did she feel the need to tell him everything?

"Dreamer?" He asked interrupting her.

"Um, how do you know her?" Aster asked coming to Dream's side.

"Who's this?" The Doctor asked.

"Aster, he's a friend." Dream introduced.

"A friend?" The Doctor asked with the same tone and grin the day they both met.

"Shut up!" She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need my sonic screwdriver back," he said. "What are doing driving a car at night?" The Doctor asked.

"Running away, the troubled teen's place is a dump." Aster said. Dream rolled her eyes and her ears perked up.

The sound of police cars filled her ears.

"We've got to go. You should too." Dream said, taking Aster's hand.

"Well come with me, it'll be a quick escape!" The Doctor exclaimed and he ran inside the blue box.

"No." She said. She felt her own heart breaking. As much as she wanted to see what it looked like on the inside, since the last time she was in it was full of smoke, she had a feeling it wasn't time.

"No?" the doctor repeated coming out of the blue box.

"I'm sorry!" Dream yelled. She dragged Aster over towards the car and hopped in again. She started it up with a swift use of the sonic and she and Aster were once again speeding down the streets, as if nothing happened.

Aster looked back and his eyes went wide. Dream glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She snarled.

"He's gone." Aster whispered, more like whimpered.

Dream looked back and saw nothing but an empty street. The blue box and the very mad man were once again gone.

"Of course he is." Dream said and pushed the car full speed.

* * *

'_His eyes were mad, so pain-filled, so lost yet but so alive and childish. I didn't know what to think of my Doctor. He was always there but never here. Once I meet him he always disappears. My heart said no when he said it was time to go. I had the perfect escape, but I knew it wasn't time. As always I find myself asking the same question._

"_Will he come back, and this time… for me?"'_

Running.

That's all Aster and Dream has been doing for the past 3 years of their life. They've been hiding, running, stealing, and searching.

Hiding from the police because they've been stealing food for themselves and kids that wander the streets through the towns and cities they go through. They run to find a new life and hopefully find the Doctor. After Dream explained who the Doctor is from her knowledge, Aster was excited to meet the Doctor again.

Dream runs down the streets, her brown hair flying behind her. She takes short breaths and keeps looking behind her every few seconds. The sound of police sirens that once filled the air had left. She curiously looked back and her eyebrows knitted together.

She felt a hand over her mouth and an arm over her body and was pulled into the ally. She screamed and wiggled in the stranger's arms and tried her best to keep the cake and bread she had in her hands from falling out of her grasp.

"Shh…" the voice soothed. Dream soon found herself growing tired. Her eyelids slowly weighed down and soon closed. She was in a peaceful sleep.

The stranger who had grabbed her left her in the entrance of the alleyway, knowing the boy would come and find her.

_Hours later…_

Dream found herself under a warm blanket. The sound of machines rang throughout her ears and talking was behind it. She yawned and opened her eyes.

"You're awake!"

Dream connected eyes with the Doctor. He had a smile on his face and his old eyes were full of pain. Dream titled her head and threw the blanket off her.

"Where am I?" Dream asked.

"Inside the Tardis! Or as you call it, the little blue box." The Doctor said. Dream frowned and glared at Aster who hid behind the giant controls.

"You read my notebook." Dream stated.

"Yes, and may I say you are quite the writer." The Doctor said.

"Well…thank you." She stuttered. "No! I mean…" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"What I mean is…" She trailed off. She knew exactly why she was here. Time and space was just in reach and she couldn't let the opportunity slip from her grasp, again.

"Where to first?"

* * *

'_Life with the Doctor is a roller-coaster ride. One place after the other and getting mixed up with all the wrong types of people can drive you mad. But there's always something that can stand out from all the other things. If it's a nightmare or just a person that you seemed to know, it could turn into something a whole lot bigger.'_

17-year-old Dream layed in bed in her soft blue PJ's trying to fall asleep. She was tired after running from one of the Doctor's newest enemies, the Alphas, a tribe of wolf-like creatures that turn your worst fear into a reality. Dream was separated from the Doctor and Aster for hours. But even then she wasn't all that scared.

As Dream lied in bed, she wandered through her thoughts. Her mum, not her foster mum, disappeared when she was 8, right after she met the Doctor. Ever since then, she had a foster mum. That's why she was sent to the troubled teen's school. Then she wondered about the woman that day when she was fifteen. That woman had somehow led her to the Doctor.

'_Who is she?' _she wondered.

She suddenly felt a hand on her cheek, bringing her out of her thoughts. She tensed up and felt the woman's nails trace something on her cheek.

"I am going to die soon. I need to tell you something before I shall go." The woman said peacefully. Dream felt herself go a little cold.

She whispered something about a beautiful planet. Dream let herself get comfortable under the woman's fairytales. Then she started talking about how it was demolished and its race was destroyed. Dream wanted to leap into the woman's arms and whisper apologies, but she started to become sleeping.

Then the woman leaned down and whispered something two her. Dream caught it just in time before the woman's whispers disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Dreamer!" The voices rang throughout the Tardis as Dream blew out her candles.

"20…finally!" Dream said. 4 years she had spent in and out with the Doctor, fighting aliens, saving races and tribes, you know the usual.

"How does it feel to be in your twenties already?" Aster asked.

"It feels like it was only yesterday I was the little girl in the backyard, looking up at a big blue box." Dream laughed. The Tardis gave out some kind waver noise, indicating she was laughing along with Dream.

After a few more laughs, cake and memories, Aster retired for the night and left Dream and The Doctor alone in the console room. Dream leaned against the railing of the Tardis and watched as the Doctor flicked the switches slowly and read the screen a couple of times.

"What?" He asked spotting the gazing Dreamer.

"Did I ever tell you my name?" Dream asked. She picked up the old battered red notebook she owned for all her life. She looked back at the Doctor who had an eyebrow cocked a curious gaze.

"Of course…" The Doctor trailed off and gazed into the green eyes of the young girl.

"My mum told me, after she…left, I would need to find you. I would need to tell you something very important. It's for you to know until I need to tell Aster." Dream explained. The Doctor curiously stared at her for a moment.

"Who are you?" He asked as if they were meeting in the backyard all over again.

"Harmony. Harmony Song."


End file.
